


The Cusp of Cougardom

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared, Age Difference, Alcohol, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Celebrities, Confidence, Cougardom, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hollywood, Meet-Cute, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirrors, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Party, RPF, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Shy Jared Padalecki, Strong Kegel Muscles, Teasing, Wine, Young Jared, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader attends a boring Hollywood party and stumbles into  a young actor who gives her a satisfying performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably last RPF since I know these tread a fine line. Anyway, just gonna sit in my trash pile and be a proud 30-something.

Fuck Hollywood - it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It was only glam in the movies. The real Hollywood was filled with tourists, disillusioned folks, and people thinking they’d get their big break to be a superstar if only someone saw them across the room. No one really appreciated the business side of it. But that’s part of the magic of the business - not revealing what is behind the curtain so when something or someone becomes famous it’s absolutely flawless and magical to the public.

You were one of the people who worked behind the scenes. Throughout your career, you’ve managed to work your way up the corporate side. It was a lot of hard work but you were a senior marketing manager for a major studio, that meant a lot of office work but you would, on occasion, head out to the publicity events and meet celebrities at glamorous parties.

Those events used to be exciting, not just to see the celebrities but for the attention, you used to get from the attractive men who would attend. Nowadays, the men would gawk at someone half their age and not even give you the time of day. Fucking, sexists pricks. It’s not even like you were that old. You could still pass for a fit 25-year-old since living in California meant you were surrounded by salads and green smoothies at every corner. But it didn’t matter, though, in Hollywood’s eyes you were old news even though you were only 30-something.

35 years old to be exact - right on the cusp of cougardom. What did that even mean anyway? You were definitely not Stifler’s mom. Far from being a desperate, creepy old lady - you didn’t even feel old.

Perhaps you were just getting grumpy and disillusioned because of the industry you worked in or did other women your age feel this way too? Making a mental note to ask your friends later that week, you quickly got up to get ready for yet another party.

Society be damned, you thought as you tossed your practical and plain nude underwear and reached towards the back of your drawer to grab the [lacy, dark teal bra and panty set](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvspressroom.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F08%2Flingerie-look-book-holiday-2015-look-04-victorias-secret-hi-res.jpg&t=NjZmN2I1ZTEyZTlhMTkxM2IzNzM0NmRkOGRmZTE5MDFkZjA4MWNjYyxpajhpWmpHVA%3D%3D). You bought it from Victoria’s Secret as a celebration your recent promotion at work months ago. It still had the tags on it as you never took the opportunity to treat yourself to wear it.

Even though you had your sexiest bra and panties on, which was a definite confidence booster, you still wore your traditional and practical, flowy black blouse with matching dress pants. Ok, maybe wearing all black was part of the reason why men stopped looking at you but it also garnered you more respect when networking at these parties. It was definitely worth keeping your all black outfit to help you be top of mind with people in your career circle rather than be eye candy for a horny man for an hour or two.

* * *

You were told that this particular party would be a little smaller, being held at the home of one of the heads of the studio. Of course, that executive would live in the Hollywood Hills area, owning a tremendous multi-level house with acres of land to host the party.

Once you arrived that evening, you were surprised to see the senior executive greeting people at the door.

“Pauline! Good to see you!” he smiled wide, putting out his hand to shake yours.

You took his hand and shook it firmly as you smiled wide in fake confidence. Internally, you were shocked that he remembered your name, but credited it to your all the black outfit.

“Hi, John! Lovely home you have.”

“Thanks. Head in and make yourself at home. We’ve got a lot of new faces inside, mingle and have a good time. No PR business tonight.”

“So I should go home now is what you’re saying?” You quipped.

“Ha! Got me there Ms. Marketing. Have fun!”

You walked into the house and noticed a different vibe from the events you were at before. It was definitely more casual, like a regular house party but with a lot more familiar faces roaming about. Celebrities were just regular people but sometimes it was jarring to see them in real life situations when you were so used to seeing them on a screen.

One of the great things about these parties was that it was a completely open bar. Even though it was supposed to be a casual house party, there was still professional catering and a bartender on staff.

After you got your usual glass of Cab Sauv, you scanned the room while having a sip of the rich tasting red wine. You noticed a group of new faces that you recognize from internal clips on upcoming TV shows and movies that have yet to be released to the public. It was exciting to see fresh faces before the real buzz begins.

But then you saw it, the confirmation that this was a Hollywood party: the cluster of men fawning over the young women of the week. Ugh, it was grossing you out how blatantly obvious they were being.

You were officially done at the moment.

Honestly, you truly loved your line of work but sometimes you couldn’t deal with the nonsense. You took your glass of wine and decided to explore the house, hoping that after finishing your drink that you would be able to actually have a good time.

You entered a long corridor, walking down the stairs towards the back of the house where it was empty. Noticing how quiet it was, you stood still and closed your eyes, treasuring the peacefulness and letting it calm you. When you opened your eyes, you felt renewed and took a step forward.

Suddenly, a tall, solid wall of a human being crashed into you from around the corner. The force knocking over the contents your wine glass in front of you and onto the white carpet as you watched helplessly.

Fuck. This could not be happening. Red wine on a white carpet are the stuff nightmares are made of.

“I’m so sorry,” said a voice that you ignored.

In a panic and without thought, you stripped off your blouse and got on your knees to blot the stain. You had hoped that it would sop up any wine and that speed was key for this situation. There was no way you wanted to be known for any damage done to the carpet.

“Wait, you don’t want to do that,” said the husky voice as a large hand reached to halt you from blotting.

“Why?” You looked up at the human wall that knocked you down.

Above you stood a young man in his early 20s. You were mesmerized by his multi-colored eyes, which were widening as they stared at the curves peaking out from your lacy bra. He immediately looked away out of politeness, biting one side of his lip as a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks. Damn, he was cute.

“Uh, your top is black. It’ll leave a stain.”

Crap, he was right. You lifted your blouse from the carpet, cringing to see a dark stain mix in with the wine.

You took a deep breath in and out, trying to collect yourself. “I can fix this, just need some white wine or salt,” you talked to yourself but was surprised when the young man jumped to your rescue.

“I’m on it!” In five seconds, he rushed away and brought back a bottle of white wine and a white bar towel. Hurriedly, you blotted the stain as best you could and hoped that it would dry to be stain free.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he cringed, offering his hand to you.

You took his large hand to help you up and took your time to really study his face now that you weren’t in a panic. He had green hazel eyes and adorable dimples on his clean-shaven face, framed by a tousled mop of chestnut hair. A glint of wickedness flashed across his face when you saw him steal a glance at the lacy bra.

“No worries. These things happen,” you tried to console him, not letting go of his hand. You teased, “what a way to make a first impression, huh? I’m Pauline.”

“Jared. Jared Padalecki,” he said, placing a hand on his chest and nodded to you a new sense of confidence.

When you saw his eyes glance down again, you followed his lead looking down at your chest and saw the splatter of red wine, which stained your bra as well.

“Oh no! I’m a mess,” you groaned, taking your hand and wiping the soft curves and heard his breath draw sharply.

Oh… Was he enjoying this?

An idea popped in your head. Cougardom - you’ve been denying it to yourself for a while, but why not own it? You were a woman of the world and a virile young man in his 20s, who was obviously checking you out, was by your side like a giant puppy. Time to make this young man’s porn star dreams come true.

“Bring the wine,” you instructed as you looked for a bathroom while he followed you around like a lost little boy.

After locating and entering the bathroom, you turned on the light to see a luxurious, modern bathroom with a long countertop. This was certainly a Hollywood home. No one really needs that much countertop space for regular bathroom activities.

“Better shut the door before someone sees us,” you advised him.

As Jared locked the bathroom door, you quickly wiped down the skin at your chest to remove any stains and took off your bra. You continued to talk to him nonchalantly as you stood topless, splashing your stained bra with white wine and hoped he was staring at your breasts.

“What were you doing in this part of the house all by yourself?

Your question was met with silence, prompting you to glance at him.

He blushed, “Uh, just looking at the view I guess.”

You turned your body towards him, your tits in full view, “Is it a nice view?”

“Yes,” he nodded and tried to adjust himself. “Best view in Hollywood.”

You bit your lip, feeling a warmth travel to your core knowing how turned on he was getting by you and decided to go all out.

“Hmm, I think I got wine on my pants too.” You slipped out of your pants and panties. “How about you?” you asked, hoping he’d get the hint.

“Yeah, I think you got some wine on me too.” He began to unbutton his shirt.

Fuck yes, Jared was smart.

“Come here,” you jumped up on the countertop as he walked towards you. When he was close you pulled at his belt loops to bring him closer to you, accidentally brushing his hard length but recognizing it was of significant size. You tilted your head up as he bent down to kiss you.

The kiss began softly and as you swiped your tongue across his bottom lip, his tongue eagerly danced with yours. Jared would enjoy the warm, sophisticated taste of red wine on your tongue. He’s never been a wine drinker before but definitely made a mental note to start. As your tongues danced together, you realized that Jared tasted sugary sweet… like candy? Was that really a candy taste? You felt sinful in that moment, a fucking cradle robber. Proceeding to deepen the kiss to distract you from that feeling, you reached out to him. With curious, hurried hands you tugged his pants and boxer briefs down before pulling away from the kiss to reveal his thick cock.

Jackpot! That made you feel better about tasting candy.

“Have you been with many girls, Jared?” you asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’ve been with plenty,” he said, a little too fast and too cocky like a typical young man, always trying to justify their ego.

You turned him around so that his back was facing your chest. You wrapped one hand around to his chest, pulling him towards you as you wrapped your legs around him. Jared took his hands, grasping the countertop on either side of you and leaning back so you could see his hard shaft bounce up slightly.

“Have they ever done this?” You asked, licking your free hand before reaching around to grasp his massively stiff cock. You pumped him once before taking your thumb and circled the head of his cock to feel a surprising amount of precum at his slit. He shuddered, leaning back further and gripped at the countertop tighter as you began to stroke him slowly.

“Not like this,” he whimpered.

“I bet all the young girls you’ve been with are so used to hand jobs where they grip too hard or too soft and just start pumping you really quick.” You whispered seductively in his ear, “I bet they don’t really get a chance to appreciate your big cock with long strokes from the base…. to the tip.”

His breathing grew heavy and you knew you had him right where you wanted him. You loosened your grip and turned him around and he took a step back.

“Do you have a condom?”

You shook your head confidently, “I’m on the pill.”

He paused, “I’ve never…”

“Ridden bareback?”

He shrugged.

“How about from behind?” You suggested with a smirk.

He stood frozen in place, looking a little less confident but you felt excited that you were opening him up to a whole new world to something other than missionary.

“C’mere,” you stood up, taking his hand “don’t be scared. I want you to have a good time with me.”

You faced the mirror, placing his hands on your hips and bent over placing your elbows on the countertop. Looking behind you, you glanced up at him.

“Fuck me, Jared.”

His grip tightened at your hips as he aligned his cock at your wet slit and began sinking into you as he started at your reflection in the mirror. He looked like he was in heaven, his mouth parted and a look of incomprehensible, overwhelming pleasure. You looked back with a similar look, feeling him stretch you with his thick shaft. It’s been ages since you were fucked with a big cock and with him being younger, you knew you were in for a treat.

“Ahhh, you feel amazing Pauline,” he sighed when he was fully seated in you.

You couldn’t wait for him to move so you proceeded to push back into him.

“W-w-w-wait,” he had stammered, breathing quickly, holding your hips in place, “just a minute.”

What a cutie trying to hold you in place, you thought. He really had no idea what women can do and you couldn’t wait to blow his mind.

You smirked at him in the mirror. Keeping your hips still, you clenched down on him repeatedly and watched as his mouth formed a wide silent O, surprised at his own climax as his hips stuttered into you. It felt so good having his thick cock pulse his hot cum into you because of your expertise.

“Fuck, why’d you do that? How’d you do that?” He whined angrily and then confused.

“Don’t worry, just give it a minute. Besides, you still gotta make me come,” you purred, grinding slow circles against him as he calmed down, his cock never wavering in stiffness.

When he began moaning again, you knew more fun was to be had. This young and virile 20-something was like your personal sex toy right now.

“Want to try another position? I promise to let you drive,” you offered and he grinned, nodding wildly in response,

You lay back on the wide countertop and lifted your legs in the air. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he held your ankles, pushing into you again, the pleasure softening his features.

“Does it always feels this good? Your pussy is so warm and wet,” he hummed before letting go of your ankles, letting them rest against his chest. His hands roamed down to lift up your pelvis, making you gasp as your ankles climbed further up his shoulders. He was stronger than you gave him credit for but that surprise was short lived as he pushed in and out of you. You began to moan, feeling his big cock hit your sweet spot as he thrust into you at a steady pace.

“That’s right, let me make you feel good. Wanna make you come, Pauline,” Jared grunted, enjoying being in control and with his first orgasm not looming over his head, it allowed him to focus on your pleasure. He wanted to prove that he wasn’t a young punk that couldn’t please a woman.

Taking a quick glimpse at the mirror in front of him, he saw himself looking like a fucking porn star and loved it.

You caught him gazing at himself, relishing in his own ego like anyone would, and wanted to fuel the fire.

“Mmmmm, fuck me harder Jared,” you pleaded.

He looked at you with a small smile, as if he knew he’d win the challenge you presented him.

“Call me J.”

Lowering you back to the countertop, he leaned forward so that your legs were flexed towards you. Suddenly, you were thankful that for all those Yoga classes your friends dragged you to. He braced his hands on either side of you and you felt completely engulfed by him. With a renewed fervor, he began pounding into you like a jackhammer, wanting to try so hard to make you lose control as you did to him earlier.

You cried out as you felt your orgasm rocketing through your body as you quivered beneath him. But Jared didn’t stop, he kept plowing into you with determination - giving you one orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He was not done with you yet and was willing to work hard as seen by the sheen of sweat on his brow, the tousled hair now sticking to his forehead.

“J,” You breathed as your eyes rolled back, the growing pleasure building once again. You gave into the sensation riding the waves of orgasms, one after the other as you relinquished yourself to being thoroughly fucked by your very own porn star until he was gratified by his performance.

You felt breathless but somehow found your voice as you keened, “come in me J.”

That was the first time he ever heard that request. It triggered something deep within him and with one last thrust, he stilled, making a strangled noise as he spilled into you for the second time. He fully cherished the feeling this time.

The sounds of slow heavy breaths filled the room as you both came down. He was a gentleman as he helped you clean up and get dressed. You helped him wipe down his sweaty brow. He looked so satiated and even a little more mature if that were possible.

Content that you looked polished, you walked towards the door.

“Uh, can I get your number?” He asked in a rush.

You turned around and smiled at him quietly before turning back at the door. Pausing with your hand on the door handle, you questioned, “What’s your favorite color, J?”

“Uh, blue,” he confirmed with a puzzled look on his face.

“See you at the next party J.” you smirked, promising yourself to buy a blue lingerie set for the next event.


	2. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a horrid date you run into Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, you think this fic is mine? Nonono, uhhh, I’m just posting it for a friend. Yep, that’s right, because I certainly do not write RPF fics with a cougar reader. Nope, you’re thinking of some other blushingsamgirl *shifty eyes so you don’t see the guilt*. Ok, let’s just say I did write it even though I said I’d never write RPF again. However, it was @winchestersinthedrift ’s birthday. Friendship just triumphs over everything else. Happy belated birthday to my fellow cougar. <3

* * *

Since your chance encounter with the young Jared Padalecki, you’ve been more confident in all facet of life. You had a renewed energy like you were in your early 20s, except with all the benefits of your 30s. A little more cash on hand, more respect in the workplace, and you just had a better focus of what you wanted in life.

However, what you wanted lately was to get pounded by a virile man. That’s how you ended up here at a baseball game, sitting next to the random hot guy that you gave your number to at the gym. What possessed you to agree to do that in the first place? Fucking endorphins! Note to self - do not flirt at the gym anymore.

Your date was a tool, albeit a physically attractive one. He was built with broad, muscled arms that you thought could have great potential trying those advanced positions in the bedroom. What he also had was an eager energy, which would’ve been great if he weren’t checking out every other young piece of ass that walked by. You thought about confronting him, yelling at him for disrespecting you and treating you like shit. Instead, you rolled your eyes, not wanting to waste anymore time on him. It just wouldn’t be worth it.

Standing up, you excused yourself to ladies, telling him to buy you a beer as you walked up the stadium steps with no intention of returning to your seat. Each step you took made you realize what a stupid decision you made thinking you could go on a date with a 20-something. The whole point of cougardom wasn’t about babysitting assholes, it was about owning your sexuality.

If only you could meet someone like Jared again. Someone who got it, someone who had the right amount of experience but also had innocent cockiness you could play around with. You were certainly spoiled at that party, meeting such a catch, then promptly leaving him behind. It was just supposed to be fun but it left you feeling frustrated.

By the time you reached the top of the stairs, you were full of regrets and ready to storm off to go home to your trusty vibrator.

Taking rushed steps toward the hallway, you felt a crash of ice cold hit you as a tray of beers poured down your front.

Shit, was this karma for leaving your date high and dry? Ugh, this day could not get any worse.

The chill of the icy liquid made you gasp as you curled your face downwards seeing the dark drench of your cotton gray v-neck shirt drip down on your jeans. When you looked up to see the face of the culprit, you froze in place, dumbfounded at the universe.

It was him, Jared Padalecki in the flesh. Tall, drop dead gorgeous, but still adorably boyish with his fluffy hair tucked under a snapback. He’s been the face from your fantasies ever since that party. The face you remembered in the reflection of the mirror as your own personal porn star sex toy, the face you were planning on coming to you when you got home… but now he was here right in front of you.

“Sorry, I’m so so-” his rushed apologies stopped, the sympathy in his face faltered to awe once he recognized you.

“It’s you,” he whispered as a dimpled smile appeared. His eyes immediately scanned down your neck to your cleavage. It was an automatic reflex as his tongue swiped across his lips once he saw the beer foam slide from the top curves of your breasts down to where he wished he could taste you.

“Hi Jare,” you smirked at his blatant staring, catching his attention as his eyes shot up to meet yours.

“Hey, Y/N,” a shy smile appeared on his face knowing you caught his roving eyes and suddenly you were thankful for the accident.

“I see you haven’t changed your habits of spilling drinks on people.”

“Only on you,” he quipped before tossing the tray of empty cups aside, offering his hand to you, “here, let me help you out.”

You placed your hand in his and walked alongside him, noticing his hand seemed stronger, larger than you remembered. Actually, you didn’t remember him being this tall… did he grow? The thought that he was bigger than you in all ways, but just younger in age, it was simply delightful.

He grabbed a handful of napkins, passing them to you, “here, just in the meantime.”

“Thanks. So, there were a few drinks on that tray, you’re here with friends?”

“Yeah, just some buddies, you?”

“Escaping a horrible date,” you stated plainly as you wiped and blotted what you could with the napkins, “he had a case of wandering eyes avoiding me at all costs.”

Jared shook his head, scrunching his face in confusion, “What a jerk, how could he do that when he had you beside him? Sorry, you don’t deserve that.”

Damn it, Jared. He was being so chivalrous, saying all the right things. If only you could take him home with you right now… 

Maybe… maybe you could just take him like before? Right now? Everything else was going wrong for you today anyway. You had an impulsive need to make something right. The cougar in you was on the prowl, setting your sights on your prey before you pounced on him.

Reaching out to hold his hand, you brushed your thumb lightly across the top of his knuckles, your breath almost hitching when you felt the slight bulge of a vein. Your mind immediately thinking of another appendage of his.

“You’re right, I deserve something better… maybe a new shirt?” you suggested in a low voice.

He nodded vigorously, “Yes, it’s the least I can do.”

Jared quickly purchased a new shirt emblazoned with the team logo on it. After handing it to you, you looked up at him with a sultry smile, “Maybe I also deserve someone to help me take off this wet shirt?”

His eyes widened in excitement before they darkened in lust, “Yes, yes, Y/N, you do deserve that.”

You smiled, knowing he was as eager as you but tried to keep calm, letting you take the lead, just like last time.

“Follow me,” you instructed, only able to wrap your hand around two of his fingers as you tugged him along. You walked with conviction through the stadium hallway, rushing when you saw a janitor cart and swiped one of the “Closed for Cleaning” signs.

Fucking bathrooms, you felt like it was becoming a theme with you. But you didn’t care, not when Jared was willing to fulfill your fantasies once again.

Noticing you were in a quiet area of the stadium, you slipped into the next bathroom you saw, placing the sign on the door. After you went in one of the stalls, you peeled off the beer-soaked shirt that clung to your skin. Jared slipped in the stall and paused as he looked down at your bra with a hunger in his eyes.

You looked down at the color of your bra, smiling at the memory of your last encounter.

“Your favorite color is blue,” you murmured, thanking fate or laundry or whatever led to this wonderful coincidence.

“Yeah, I know, “ he nodded, stepping closer to you, his broad shoulders imposing but his hands hovered hesitantly over the side of your arms, not knowing exactly where to begin.

“Kiss me,” you demanded.

He crashed his lips to yours, cupping your face, before swiping his tongue across your bottom lip, requesting entry. That damn tongue, he tasted of bubblegum! It was a step up from the candy you tasted on his lips last time but still sweet… and familiar from your childhood… damn, was that Big League Chew? Nope! Nope, you gotta stop thinking about that. You hummed into the kiss, placing a hand on his chest, hoping to dispel the feeling that he was too young. Feeling the firm muscles under your palm instantly dissolved the weirdness and confirmed that he was a grown man and he’s definitely been working out since you saw him last.

While one hand was on his chest, you drifted the other to his hip, dragging down to the bulge in his jeans and got an idea. Pushing back against his chest, you sank down to your knees and began undoing his fly.

“What are you doing?” he panted.

“I wanna play with you, if you’ll let me,” you pushed down his jeans and boxer briefs off, his thick cock springing free.

You leaned in, fingers firm at the base of his cock and your lips inches away from the tip. Opening your mouth you pause to look up at him watching you with bated breath.

A smile appeared on your face then, “I know what you’re expecting,” you spoke along his shaft, the hot breath from your lips teasing him, “you think I’m gonna start sucking your cock like other girls, but I’m not. Instead, I’m going to focus on these,” you gently took his balls and cupped them in your palm.

Lightly caressing them with your fingers, you began a soft stroking motion downward. His cock twitched in your hand as he sighed at the feeling of you paying attention to an area of his body that he never really explored before. You were right, he was expecting you to give him a blowjob, he never expected you to pay attention to an area of his body that he never truly explored himself.

He felt smooth, it was impressive how well groomed he was. Leaning in you puckered your lips, leaving a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of his sack, making him sigh in pleasure. You continued your ministrations with soft kisses all around him before you parted your lips. With the tip of your tongue you swirled it around his scrotum.

“Ahhh,” his hips jutted upwards as he yelped with a shudder, making you stop.

“You ok? I wasn’t rough,” you looked up at him with concern.

“No, sorry, you’re good,” he panted, running a hand up to card through his hair and knocking off his hat in the process. He chuckled at himself, “just, new territory for me. Feels amazing, though.”

You stared up at him with a small smile, waiting patiently for him to gather himself.

“Can.. can you-” he was shy now, not having the confidence to ask. He reached his hand to your face, his palm gently guiding you to where he wanted you to be.

You kissed the palm that guided you, letting him know you appreciated it before slowly licking the sensitive skin again. This was different, you were different. Ball play wasn’t something he explored with other girls so this experience was enlightening for him. You were opening his eyes to sensations he never realized he could have. The thought made his cock swell in your small hand. He whimpered, feeling your hot, wet tongue on him and your grip on his cock tighten.

It wasn’t until you began flicking your tongue that the whimpers turned into a groan, making you want him more.

“Stop,” he growled, lifting your arm up to stand. “Enough, I wanna show you what I can do now.”

You giggled at his remark while he undressed you. He remained standing with his jeans and boxer brief around his ankles.

“Well, that’s not fair,” you said playfully as you unbuttoned the preppy plaid shirt he wore, “this needs to come off.”

Once the shirt fell to the ground, you were mesmerized at the sight. It was one thing to place your hand over this clothed chest but to see it in all its glory - broad, buff, and tanned. You didn’t even mind noticing that he was clenching to show off his muscles, trying to impress you. He was all ready for you.

He stood with a proud grin as you admired him, “Been working out for a role.”

“I can see that… those muscles actually work?”

He replied with a wicked grin before lifting you up, his hands grabbing your ass, your legs draped over his elbows like you weighed nothing. In surprise you instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck and held on to him

Holy shit that was hot.

He hummed, “I can feel how wet you are. You still on the-?”

“Yes,” you confirmed, “just fuck me now, hard.”

“God Y/N, everything you do and say is so hot,” he lifted your hips, angling to align his tip at your entrance.

The two of you moaned in sync as his thick cock sunk into you.

“Mmmm feels just like how I remember it,” you purred, holding onto him tighter.

Jared didn’t move, making you wiggle around for friction. He had the upper hand in this position, making you feel helpless and horny.

“Jared!” You cried.

“Call me Jay,” he whispered into your ear with a grin, making your body shiver and giving you an idea.

You replied with a hum as you attempted to clench down on his hard cock, trying to gain back some control with your kegels.

“Ohhh,” he laughed out a moan as his head flipped back and fingers digging into you as he tried to keep control since he did learn a thing or two since the last time you were together. “That feels exactly what I remember.”

He began bouncing you on his cock, his strong hands, and hips controlling you but giving you exactly what you needed. It was carnal, desperate, and made you feel like you were his personal sex toy to play with.

As you moaned, Jared held onto you tighter, breathing heavy and began murmuring, “I kept thinking about you, Y/N… wondering if I’d ever see you again,” his words became detached, strained at each thrust into you, “Couldn’t. Stop. Thinking. About. This. Pussy.”

You relished at his words, wanting to see his face when you both reached release. Unwrapping your arms from his neck, you reached behind you, holding onto the edge of the stall doors to lean back, getting a good look at him as he fucked you. Once he knew you had a good grip, he noticed the jiggle of your breasts, remembering he wanted a taste from before. He leaned in, swiping his tongue on your breasts, lips upturned in delight when he could taste the beer on you that led to all of this.

It was when he began flicking his tongue at your pert nipples that propelled you towards ecstasy.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,“ you screamed in a chant as you crescendoed, arching your back and giving way to pleasure. You became overloaded with sensation shaking through your orgasm as he continued to bounce you on his cock.

You wrapped your arms around his neck again as he was moving faster now, pumping into you while you pulsed around him. The feeling left him with a parted mouth, heavy breaths, and quiet grunts as he continued chasing his own bliss that was closer than he thought.

“Come inside me, Jay,” you keened into his ear, wanting nothing more than for him to lose control.

He pulled you close, leaning you against the wall of the stall as a loud drawn out groan escaped his throat. His hips stuttered, feeling his balls swell before his cock flooded into you.

In the moments after, he kissed you sweetly before slipping out of you. He took his time making sure when he put you down that you were able to stand on your wobbly legs. When you felt grounded, you could hear the crowd roaring faintly in the background as if they cheered you on for getting righteously fucked.

Just like the last time, he was a gentleman helping you get cleaned up.

As you put on your fresh new, beer-free shirt, you felt satisfied, but somehow bittersweet. 

It seemed that Jared had the same train of thought.

“Let me take you home,” he blurted, looking at you like a sweet giant puppy.

You shook your head, “Your friends are probably worried about you.”

“Let them worry,” he approached you, towering over you once more, he placed a finger under your chin lifting it up to dazzle you with his kaleidoscope eyes, “Come on, Y/N, you deserve it.”


End file.
